1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastening means in general and in particular to fastening nuts for electrical bus duct and conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide complimentary bolts and nuts for use in assembling sections of bus run. It is also known to provide the head of the bolt with a break-away section so that an indication is given when the proper torque has been applied to the bolt-nut combination to complete fastening of the adjacent sections of bus duct without causing internal damage due to excessive tightening. It would be advantageous if a means could be provided for fastening adjacent sections of bus duct together using a nut and bolt fastener that was inexpensive, relatively easy to manufacture, which provided an indication of torque or force, which aided in the inspection of the fastened joints from a distance, which provided enhanced safety features and which could be replaced easily without the need of removing an entire bolt from the bus run.